Never Break A Promise
by Crazed-anime-fan94
Summary: Chiaki never got over Ororon's death. 2 years later she wanders the streets of the city she destroyed, only wanting to forget about him. But when Chiaki thinks she sees Ororon's figure at the end of a street she begins to question if he's really dead...
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**Hey guys! ^^ this is my first fanfic EVER so you have to be a little patient with me! i just read the demon ororon last week and i absolutely LOVED it!(i cryed alot too xD) and than when i was driving home about two days later i heard the song Cry For Me by September and was like OMG this reminds me of the demon ororon! and thus this story was created! Hope you like it :D **

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own the demon ororon, if i claimed that i did i think i'd be consumed by angry demons sent for me by the amazing Hakase Mizuki! :P**

**

* * *

**

"This was my dream. To share my life with someone who would always be there. My dream…My life… My Ororon." I choked out his name as tears began to flow out of my eyes once more.

Othello's blurred figure came in to view as he kneeled beside his little brother, and he smirked. Between my loud sobs I could hear him chuckle a dark sinister laugh. Almost as if he wanted my love to die. Prying his eyes away from him, he turned towards me. As he stared at me…this broken Savior, his smile faltered for a moment, but was quickly repaired back to its care-free state.

Othello sneered, "We'll at least I got one thing out of this." I looked up at him but said nothing. Seeing this was his queue to continue his smile widened, "I got laid!" At that, laughter penetrated his grin and echoed through the dead, disserted city that surrounded us. Although I was not paying much attention to Ororon's asshole brother, more to Ororon himself, I think Othello could have died all on his own the way he was laughing at his inside joke.

Shakily, I lifted my blood-stained hand, soaked in the liquid that poured out my leg, and reached towards him, my Ororon. All I wanted to do was touch him one last time. To feel his skin against mine, weather it was icy cold or not. But I didn't get that chance. Othello had gotten over his "little joke" and had scooped him up, preparing to leave. As he walked away into the darkness, I began to realize this was the last moment I'd ever see Ororon again.

"Wait…Ororon wait! You promised remember? To stay by my side forever?! Isn't that what you said?! You promised Ororon, you promised me!...ORORON!" Othello's figure began to darken and fade as he made his way back to hell. If I could see his face, I'm sure he would be grinning from ear to ear at my misery. But I had to see my love; all I wanted was for him to stay with me…to keep his promise.

I tried to stand, to stop him, but when I put weight on my leg, I collapsed. My damn leg was practically falling off of my body where Oscar had attacked it with his axe. But the pain of my leg was nothing compared to that in my heart. I was alone. Everyone was dead. Lucy and Kuro had most likely gone back to hell, all the bodies had been taken…even Lika's. Probably to be devoured by the demons down below. The rooftop was deserted.

As i sat there and tears washed over my face, my thoughts were only of Ororon. How he had always thought that _he_ were the reason I always cried. My Ororon, some lonely devil… who had beautiful dark grey eyes… and smelled like blood.

Rain began to fall from the darkened clouds that surrounded the building, mixing with my own salty tears. Thunder covered my sobs, as the lightning made the illusion that it was the one that was shattering my heart, not the loss of all my loved ones. As my vision blackened from blood loss, I curled into myself, trying to fight the cold that pierced every part of me. Closing my eyes he appeared in my mind. The rain pounded on me like it did the day I met him. Just some broken guy I picked up on a rainy day.

He promised he'd stay with me forever…But I guess forever never came around…

* * *

**So....whatd you think?!?! was it good? i know my writings a little rusty but it'll get better as the story progresses...i hope -.-". So plzzzz review and tell me what you think! CRITISIM IS GOOD! i need to know what to fix change, add and delete to make this story better. If you have any recomendations plz tell me. Oh by the way I'm going to camp for a month, (i'll be back july 28th) so if your like w.t.f. why isnt she updatin already!!!! well you know why! hehe. oh and another thing did i rate this story correctly?? cuz i dont want fanfiction agent (because they def exist!!! ^^) after me!! lol ok one more thing! for those of you who HAVE listened to the song cry for me by september did you notice the lyrics i put in the story? creative eh? hehe and those of you who havnt heard the song, GO LISTEN TO IT ONE UTUBE!!! IT GOOD! yup so i'll ttyl, hope i get fans 4 this fanfic and REVIEW PLZZZ**

**-crazed xP**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

**YAY! Crazed here! I was able to write the new chapter before i left for camp! :P it took me a bit but its done! i hope you all like it, it might not be very good b/c i kind of rushed it ^^ enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i sadly dont own the demon ororon..boohoo x(**

* * *

Opening my eyes, I tried to become more aware of my surroundings. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see a god damned thing. The darkness seemed to engulf me, eating away of what little of my corrupt soul was left.

My mind was foggy, unable to bring clear images or memories to my mind. All I could remember was the deaths…the bloodshed that was created by my hand; the sheer joy that formed when I saw these innocent victims losing their lives, with a limb being torn off…and their hearts stopping.

Killing had been my life, my instinct. Murder had been my middle name, death being my heart and soul. Never had I thought that I would want to stop killing for fun, but then again, I never thought I'd fall in love either.

That's when I remembered the tears.

All those tears that where shed because of me; because of _my_ selfish actions…Chiaki. I can remember her. My angel, the hand that held me back from falling into my own dark damnable world…I miss her.

I never got to say goodbye to her. If I could see her now, she'd probably being crying, be angry for me not giving her a heads up that I'd be leaving her for good. But that's never going to happen. She'll never see me again. I died. I broke our promise.

She said that she understood why I killed. I killed so I wouldn't die. But then why did she cry so much after that? I guess she knew I wouldn't stay with her. That forever was just a word, it never really happens.

All those tears…all that sadness…they broke my heart. Each droplet that slipped from her sad, lonely eyes, another way of saying that she would never be able to love a monster like me.

In my mind I thought of all the ways I could apologize to her. But none of them seemed right. I was a murderer in her eyes. A liar. Someone shed never be able to get close to because I'd just leave her the moment she finally trusted me.

Looking back at our life together, I remember the time when went shopping for food.

"_What's wrong?" I noticed Chiaki had been quiet for quite some time has we weaved our way through the crowded mall. As she looked up at me, startled at me watching her so closely, I leaned into her beautiful face. "You look down." I whispered kindly._

_Smiling, she paused before answering. "…I don't like crowded places." Little did she know how much that smile made me happy, but the smile didn't really reach her eyes…_

_Curious about her fears, I pushed her on the subject. If I knew what her fears were maybe I could be the one to heal her and make her braver, to be the one that she goes to for help. But deep in my heart I knew I couldn't erase my malignant past. No matter how hard I tried, Chiaki would end up being hurt. "Why?" _

_Unaware of my inner torment, she gave me her answer. "Well…when there are a lot of people around…I feel the most alone." When she said this I noticed how she refused to look at me, not wanting to show how much being alone pained her, how all she ever dreamed of was having a friend that stuck by her side…_

Ironically it's what she had wished for… someone to be her friend and stay with her forever. Well she sure got a great fucking friend. I did a great job of making her happy. Maybe my death will help her let go, forget me. Maybe years from now the pain that shadowed her heart, the pain that I caused, will fade and she can have a chance at life once again.

Although she couldn't her me, I decided to talk to her one last time; to give her a real goodbye.

"Hello Chiaki, I just want to say the goodbye I never got to give you…I love you Chiaki, I love you so much. You'll never see me again, but that doesn't mean I won't think of you every waking moment. I'm sorry for all those tears you shed, for all that pain I caused you, but I'm a murderer, a demon. Because of me everyone you loved died. Do you feel more alone than the day we were at the mall? I'm so sorry that I did this to you Chiaki…I guess we shouldn't have met each other. I love you Chiaki, I love you so god-damn much…."

Just as uttered those last words, the darkness around me began to brighten…

* * *

**Well whatd you think? better than last chapter? well review and tell me what you think! if you didnt realize, (itd be pretty sad if you didnt), that was in th POV of ororon lol. hope you guys liked it, and itll be a month or more before the next update! cya soon, and dont forget to review! dont forget that critisim is good! :P ttfn,**

** -crazed xP**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**Hey guys! :D so so so so soooo sorry i havn't updated in awhile! I've been super busy and this chappie has been sitting in my notebook for god knows how long! so i finally got off my but and typed it up! Yaaay for anti-laziness ^^ anyway heres the next chapter, please enjoy (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: id i claimed i owned The Demon Ororon, than Oscar would appear and rip out my guts! :O so therefore, i don't own it, because i'm still alive .**

* * *

_2 years later…_

I don't understand. How can someone love and miss someone else _so_ much, yet all they want to do is just…forget? The pain, the sorrow that _he_ caused me, all I want to do is leave it all behind. People love and let go…so why can't I?

The worst part is I can't get out of here. I'm condemned to this hell-hole of a place.

Running my hand through my tangled mess of hair, I try not to pay attention to one of the painful memories appearing from the back of my mind…

_"Take me with you! Don't go alone!" I reach out to him as my voice cracks from screaming, but Oscar's grip on me tightens. As he holds me back from him, I scream louder than before. "Don't die! I love you! Where are you going? I want to go there too!" The only thing that was running through my mind was "__**Where does the King of Hell go when he dies?"**_

It's too much. My knees buckle underneath me causing me to fall to the ground. The rubble littering the road cuts into my legs, causing new cuts to form and old ones to reopen.

A smile forms on my lips; it's not real though, any emotion that I once had died long ago. Hell. That's where I am. My own personal hell. But where is my king? Dead. And if he were her this would be my heaven.

I've been cursed to walk the streets of the city I destroyed, to never forget my first and only love. I have no one. Not even god bothers to talk to some broken arch angel like me.

Slowly I push myself off the ground. As I turn to continue walking the deserted and destroyed boulevard I catch sight of a zombie-like woman staring back at me through a shattered glass window, and that woman is me.

I haven't grown at all since my 15th year, but I'm skinnier if that's even possible. My hair, snarled and dirty is longer than before, highlighting my sunken eyes and cheeks. My clothes are torn and caked with dirt and dried blood, tears smudge the dirt on my face, caused from both the memories that lurk inside me and the pain from being alone…but I guess I should be used to that by now.

I turn my head away from the figure before me, ashamed. It's getting dark by now, and I needed to find food and a place to sleep. Stretching my long legs in front of me, I make my way across the boulevard and turn onto the next street adjacent to it. There I find my old house, now crumbling and deserting, so much different from what it once was…

_"Get away from me murderer! I'll never talk to you again! Never again!"_

Digging my nails into my head cringing; and most likely drawing blood I try to make the memory go away, but it continues on, torturing me…

_Looking up at him tears fill my eyes. Blood. There's blood splattered across his face. But what makes me begin to sob is his eyes. The sadness and pain are clearly there, one of the few times he let his emotions show across his beautiful face. I've hurt him…I've ripped out his heart. What type of angel am I? I can't look at him. Tugging away from him, his hand falls from its place on my shoulder. Sobbing, I turn and run into the rainy night…_

The memory end and I find myself on the ground, curled into myself, shivering. But it's not the cold. My mind, my body, my very core is exhausted. I drag myself into the house and collapse to the ground, which used to be the kitchen. Loosing consciousness I find myself thinking about how I hadn't eaten anything all day…

_Turning towards him with a hop, my smile widens. Unnoticed by me, he looks down at me with, adoration…love? "It can be anything?" I ask curiously and he nods with a sneer _

"_Anything. Money, power fame…I could kill somebody for you, that's a popular one." He says laughing._

_Turning my head away from him, I stare across the street, but not really seeing anything there. What I'm looking at is my life before Ororon, the loneliness. Lika's leaving soon, what's my life going to be like after that? I'll be alone…Taking a deep breath I turns towards him, but my courage falters. His eyes show worry, but are quickly replaced with his casual nonchalance that I know so well. Taking another shaky breath I tell him._

_"I want you to stay with me…I don't want anything else…be my friend. Stay with me forever…"_

…Forever with Ororon.

What I know now, that I didn't know then, is that forever made my time with him that much less. Forever, what a fucking great word.

* * *

**Well? how was it? i tried to get as many quotes an examples as possible to really so what chiaki is going through, pooooor chiaki D: lol so anyway review please and tell me what you think. I also need opinions. for the next chapter should i just make ororon come back or have a little feedback on Othello's reaction in hell when he find's his brothers body missing? :/ i can't decide so plz tell me! REVIEW! :D:D:D:D**

**-Crazed :3**


	4. Chapter 4: All the Way Down

**Hey everyone Crazed here xP thank you so so so soooo much for the reviews, they helped me lots and now i have some great ideas for chapter five! but i give no hints . I hope this chapter is to your liking, it may be a little rough because i didn't exactly now what i was doing–so to speak – lol so anyway heres Chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: saying that i owned the demon ororon is kind of like forcing Yotsuba to actually call Othello father, which is just not going to happen...**

* * *

Othello's calm smile twitched slightly as he stared down at his son. "What did you just say?" he growled between his set jaws. Yotsuba looked to the side refusing to look at his father's piercing look.

"Well you see sir…"

Othello frowned "Father!" Yotsuba glanced over at him

"…Sir Ororon's body is missing." He said bluntly ignoring his father's persistence in calling him that stupid name.

"What?!" Othello screamed jumping up from where he had been sitting on his thrown. "Get me Minister Charles right now!" he snapped, falling back into his chair his face covered with his hand. "Go!" he growled looking at Yotsuba through his hand.

As he hurried away, Othello sighed and leaned back staring at the ceiling. "Damn it…Ororon what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he mumbled and closed his eyes for a moment until he heard light footsteps coming down the corridor. "Ah Charles there you are!" he gestured towards the man as he walked into the throne room.

Minister Charles Crodel bowed towards Othello "Sir." He came back up and smiled warmly at Othello "You called?" Othello crossed his legs and leaned his head on is hand, grinning evilly. "Yes, I've come to understand that my lovely brother has gone missing?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"That seems to be the case…his body is nowhere to be found…"

Othello nodded and stood up walking down from the stairs and towards the doorway "Come eat with me Charles, it's time for supper." He smiled and Charles followed behind him obediently until they arrived at the dining room, both men sitting down, Othello sneered up at the server. "Now have you tested my entire meal young man?" he said gently.

The server trembled, his head shaking "Uh well the tester died yesterday and we haven't gotten a replacement yet…" he mumbled quickly.

Othello laughed "You're hired then!" Quickly grabbing a piece of chicken from the platter, he shoved it into the server's mouth, making him swallow, and watched with amusement as he fell to the floor dead. "It seems as though supper has been cancelled for the night…" he mused and stared at Charles who sat across the table. "Now as for my brother..." he said growing serious, "How did you find out?"

Charles shook his head slightly "We're all not entirely sure sir, he was in The Chamber as always with guards posted on the outside, and when the time came to change guards we went to go check on the body –as usual–but it was gone. Perhaps it was stolen?" he asked and stared at the dead servant "How can you be so nonchalant when you know your food was just poisoned in an attempt to assassinate you..?" Charles mumbled suddenly, looking away as he played with his hair.

Othello frowned and then laughed "You get used to it I guess, how did Ororon get used to it?" Othello snickered "He didn't! He went up to earth and got himself killed, while falling in love in the process," he sneered and stood up walking over to Charles "and have we heard any news about our dear Mitsune?"

Charles shook his head "the last report was from last month, where he was spotted training in the mountains..."

Othello smirked "Oh well our little boy is trying his best.." he laughed "now as for Ororon…it seems he's somehow come back to life…"

Charles eyes widened. "Are you sure sir? It's been over two years! Could it really be true?" he asked amazed.

Othello nodded placing a hand on Charles head and pet it. "I'm afraid so. Damn Ororon is so head strong he came back from the dead!" he looked up at the ceiling picturing Ororon up there "Well it's been two years, I doubt he'll be able to do much up there, and down here is not the place for him now…after all I am king!" he laughed and stood up bowing to Charles "Good day dear Charles, I'm going to go find my lovely son.." he sneered and walked off leaving Charles to sit by himself –along with the dead body of course.

Charles chuckled watching Othello depart, and smiled to himself. "What a fool you are dear Othello, King is a hard role to play, and you do a terribly good job at feigning your emotions…" he laughed and stood up, dusting of his jacket and turning to leave. As he walked out he couldn't help but look up, wondering if Ororon was really alive somewhere. "…but I fear that Ororon can hide his emotions better… I wonder if that mortal has moved on. Maybe Ororon will not have to be forced to show his emotions, but rather walk above for eternity…" he shook his head and continued walking laughing to himself as he heard a loud noise, and a man whimper as someone screamed –most likely Yotsuba – , "Dang it Othello stop bugging me about that idiotic name! There's no way in Hell I'll ever call you that!" He smiled and turned a corner "nothing ever boring happens in hell…" he mumbled laughing.

* * *

**Well? was it ok? i hope so! anyway chapter 5 is on it's way, sooner or later at least..hehe! review for opinions and suggestions! thankyouuuuuu!!! **

**-crazed :D:D:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Return and Realization

**'Ello everyone, crazed here back from the dead! :O Here is the new chappie everyone has been patiently waiting for ^^ i won't keep you waiting long so please enjoy! thanx!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the demon ororon...ororon's outfit is to BA for me to even possibly _think_ i owned it T.T**

* * *

It feels like I'm having a hangover. Ugh, why the hell does my head feel like I was hit over the head with a sack of bricks? My eyes sting so god damn much I can't even open them.

I was thinking about Chiaki, and then everything around me went white. Chiaki. God do I miss her. My fallen angel. Crap! I can't think about her right now, after all I have all the time in the world to do that, I'm dead.

Now where am I? It's black like it was before…but I can't tell if it's because I'm still floating around in the darkness, or my eyes are still closed. The only difference between now and before is that I feel something hard underneath me. Maybe I'm just dreaming….but it feels like there's air surrounding me….real glorious air, which fills my lungs as I breathe in and out. Wait. Breathing? Why the hell am I breathing? I'm dead! Dead people don't breathe…right?

With a great effort, I open my eyes, which frankly feel so heavy it's a feat I get them open. Blinking, my eyes widen in surprise….a moon? As my eyes adjust I see a swirling gray sky above me, not the crisp blue one I remembered. I turn my head slightly, only to see a destroyed city around me. "wh-what? Isn't this…no…no there's no way it could be…" I muttered quietly, not used to the sound of my own voice.

In slow movements, and within a long period of time, I find myself standing. Leaning against a crumbled building I look around. "no…this is it. The city that Chiaki destroyed, where her and I stayed for so long, before I screwed everything up…" I flinched slightly but recovered. "ok…first things first…how the fuck am I alive right now…?" I muttered rubbing the back of my head in confusion.

I began to walk down the deserted street mindlessly taking in my surroundings. "chiaki had done a lot more damage than I thought…chiaki…" my eyes widened as the realization finally hit me "chiaki…is alive…and I'm alive…I could see her…" I thought hopefully. Suddenly I frowned "no…she must have a new life now…I won't put her through that…she probably happy somewhere. It's been two years, of course she's forgotten about me…." He though remorsefully as he turned the corner of the street

--

The soft crunches of rubble and glass did not wake the sleeping girl, as the former King of Hell wandered by the destroyed house that she was in –that both of them had stayed in for so long…"Ororon…" she muttered in her sleep rolling over, as painful memories shifted through her mind…

--

"no…" I thought bitterly to myself as a wandered by an oddly familiar looking house, but paid it no mind, "I'll never see her again…"

* * *

**Ok so what'd you think? PoV a bit sketchy right...? i'm thinking maybe i'll change it to 3rd and make it easier on myself but i'm not sure...please review and give me your opinions! btw sry for the weird change from 1st to third person there...and maybe if ororons a bit OOC...lol okey dokey the new chappie will be comin soon! :O please review and comment! thanx ^^**

**-crazed**


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Things

**Hi hi everyone! Heres chapter 6 of Never Break a Promise! Sry if the writing styles a bit different from the other chapters, i havn't written in a while so i have to get back in the groove lol. hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the demon ororon in anyway possible, because that would mean I'd actually have talent :O**

* * *

The sun shone through the cracked and dirtied windows, the crystals forming small rainbows against the decaying walls. Opening one eye I groaned, shutting my eyes again. "Wake me up in a few minutes Kuro…I'm still sleeping…" I mumbled groggily but then opened one eye. The illusion that everything was as it had been had faded, and I now could see the faded remains of my house, and memories, around me.

Sighing a dragged myself upwards and stumbled outside, no longer wanting to look at what my life had been like, compared to now. Squinting my eyes, I glared up at the shining sun. "What makes you so happy huh god? I think I like the darkness better…" I muttered hoping the clouds would cover up the sun soon, so I might be able to see again.

I stretched a bit before continuing forwards, the opposite way I had come. "Ugh I'm starving…why didn't I eat yesterday…?" I muttered to myself and stumbled forward as I tripped over some rubble, crying out as I fell to the ground and scraped my knees raw. Gritting my teeth I tried to fight back the tears, wishing that maybe for once I'd be able to cry and someone hear me.

After a few minutes, I wiped the blood on my skirt, and slowly stood up again. Closing my eyes i tried to fight back the familiar feeling of nostalgia, as another memory seemed to creep up on me.

"_Someone…" I thought wildly in my head as the demon placed its hands on my shoulders_

"_Bon appetite!" it sneered _

"_Ororon!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared for the enviable, but peeked and eye open when I heard the wonderful sound of his voice._

"_It seems that in the brief time I was gone…the household has become infested with pests…" the demons gasped and let go of me, all turning to stare at the man engulfed in black fire, I too staring at him in disbelief._

_Within the next few minutes Ororon had killed them all…"stop…stop it Ororon!" I yelled running up to him and grabbing onto his arms. _

"_Why should I? They'd tear you apart if I gave them the chance…" he said smiling. I frowned "But don't be like them! Pity them!" I said tears coming to my eyes. _

"_Pity them..?" he said curiously and then sighed. "Alright chiaki…" just then Shiro had been brought back to life, and Ororon continuedon, saying he could not save the others, due to the missing parts. When I didn't answer he turned around and stared at me, as tears continued to pour down my face._

"_What's wrong?" he asked startled, and I merely shook my head and wiped my eyes. _

"_I thought…you were never coming back." _

_Ororon's eyes softened "but I promised to..." _

_I cut him off. "You disappeared without a word, and-and it's been days!"_

_Ororon gently wiped my tears and smiled "no chiaki it's just you don't seem to be a very good…well cook, so I went to go get my maid……"_

I opened my eyes as a sharp pain came from my stomach and a gripped it realizing how long I hadn't eaten. "Crap…" I muttered and limped onwards looking around for some food. Luckily I knew what street I was on, and on the street adjacent from this one was the shopping center that I had made my wish, all that time ago. "Food..." my stomach grumbled from the word, causing me to wince.

As I turned the corner, I shut my eyes quickly from the glare of the sun. Using my hand to shade them, a stared down the street calmly at first, but then my heart seemed to have skipped a beat.

There, standing about 300 yards away from me was a tall blonde haired man, with a white and black feathered jacket, along with pin stripe pants, and black gloves, looking up at the sky in the direction to the left of me.

"Ororon!" my mind screamed, but I was frozen in place, unable to move or making a sound. My mouth opened and closed like a fish-out-of-water, and I couldn't seem to place his name on my tongue, it had been so long since I had said it. "Ororon…" I whispered and he turned his head towards away from me and stared at the landscape, almost seeming to hear me.

Suddenly he turned and began to walk away, and my mind went numb. "No…not again..." I thought and finally got my feet moving into a walk, and then into a run, as the man in front of me began to disappear behind the corner.

It was too late.

By the time I got there, he was out of site. "Ororon…" I finally whispered and shook my head in disbelief. "No…he's been dead for two years, there's no one alive here except me…I must be hungry…" I said out loud, silently cursing myself for allowing my mind to trick me like that.

"He never woke up when we died…because in a way I did die that day….so he can't be alive now…I just need to forget…" I said desperately trying to convince myself.

…But in the back of my mind, something told me that that man was Ororon..And he was alive…walking amongst the dead like me…

* * *

**Yup so that's chapter 6 for ya! tell me if it as a little off, because i think this chapter was a little fuzzy :/ please comment and review! thanks a bunch! and i'll update soon!**

**wuvvvvv (hehe) crazed! xP**


	7. Chapter 7: A Light in the Dark

**OMG IM SOOOO SOOO SOOO SOOO SOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! T.T x 1000000000 AHHH IM SO SORRY! If you want me to say it again i will, IM SORRY! it's almost been a WHOLE MONTH since i last updated! EEP i didn't mean to take so long in updating i swear, i just have soooo much work to do with highschool and all! i promise from now on no more late updates! 1-2 weeks TOPS! T.T I tried making this chapter longer than usual, in an weak attempt to stop the angry mobs... please enjoy! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Demon Ororon, because people who own great mangas like this actually post there chapter _on time!_**

* * *

It's funny really. How much déjà vu you get from walking these sad deserted streets; how many memories seem to haunt you with every small step you take.

It almost makes me glad Chiaki isn't here, because if she was, I'm sure she'd suffer. Having to relive all the cruel things I had done to her, over and over again….I'm sure it'd be painful for her….all this pain and sorrow and misery I brought into her life, that smile…that beautiful sad smile that I saw, right before my world went back, it was heart breaking. That beautiful innocent angel, who had smiled so kindly down at me on that one rainy day, I had broken her so much…

But…due to my own selfish desires…I want her back. I want her to walk by my side, our hands clasped together so that we'll never let go. If she were here, I might be able to apologize…No. I would never want her to suffer again. I've ruined her life already haven't I? It's been two years…I'm sure she's forgotten about me. I _hope_ she's forgotten about me….please god I hope she's forgotten.

It's my second day here in this deserted little world, and for some strange reason, the sky is blue, and the sun is shining. I stare up at the shining sun, my hand shading my eyes, and watch it carefully, as if any moment now, God is just going to come flying down and say "Hey, you should be in the bottomless pits of nothing right now, go back to where you belong you monster!" But instead, oddly enough, I get a different sign.

It was as if someone was calling my name, which of course was insane, seeing how I'm the only one here…but still it wasn't something that could be ignored…._"Ororon!"_ the voice screamed, but not out loud, just…in my head…I looked away from the sun, and across the destroyed yard of someone's house, starring at the skyline. My hand tightened slightly around the jagged, destroyed, fence, most likely cutting my hand, as the familiarity of the voice hit me hard. "Chiaki…" I muttered sadly, closing my eyes and turning away, away from that pained voice of my lover, who for all I know, is now living happily in someone else's arms.

Scowling at the thought I began to walk down the street once more, _"No…not again…"_ the voice in my head whispers, _her_ voice thick with sorrow_. _I close my eyes trying to remember her smile, when suddenly the scent of blood comes at me. "Blood…?" I whisper turning around for a moment, as a vague sound echoes nearby. "It smells like Chiaki's…" I muttered quietly, my bangs covering my eyes as I turn once more continuing down the street, ignoring the pattering of footsteps behind me. Footsteps…? No…I'm hallucinating, I'm alone here, just me and…nothing.

"_He never woke up when we died…because in a way I did die that day….so he can't be alive now…I just need to forget…"_ The voice in my head whispered, oddly desperate. My hand tightened, "Stop talking to me…Chiaki's happy now, wherever she is, my death may have hurt her….but she's forgotten about me, let me go..." I muttered to myself…or was it to that voice?

As I reached an intersection I sat down on the ground and covered my face with my hand. "That voice sounds so much like Chiaki's...god I miss her..." I whispered, suddenly hating the stupid sun and bright blue sky, acting like everything was okay, when really nothing was. "Stop mocking me, god! Huh?! Do you think it's _funny_ how you took me away from her?! How I was never able to apologize for what I had done, for all the pain I caused her?! I hate myself for it!" I yelled up at the sky, to the clouds, to the sun...to myself... "I was never able to apologize...to tell her I loved her, did I ever do that? I can't even remember anymore..." I whispered sighing.

My head snapped back suddenly, as a strange aura appeared. "Odd...I should be the only one here, and yet this aura...it's dark..." I covered my nose with my sleeve and glanced around, watching all the shadows carefully, the sun making everything too happy, too peaceful. "Demon's...but why would they be here? Certainly not because of me, they only come when an Angel is nearby...

"...Or an archangel..." I whispered so softly that it was as if I hadn't spoken. "Fuck..." I cursed and spun around, running as fast as I could back to that street where those memories had haunted me, where I had heard her voice, heard her running towards me; she was so god damn close to me...I was so close!

My heart skipped a beat as a turned the corner, and the street was empty. "No..." I whispered falling to my knees, panting. "God damn it....why, why me you fucking asshole!" I screamed up at god, knowing perfectly well he was sneering at my pain...Chiaki's pain. "Why..." I whispered as a single bloodied tear slide down my cheek, and I slowly stood up as a presence appeared behind me.

"Because..." the voice said, a smile hidden in his voice, "You two should never have met..."

Turning slowly, I stared at this corrupted illusion of god. "Bring her back to me...why do you let one of your own suffer in a world like this?! I'm the one who should be damned to a world of sorrow, not her, what did she do to deserve this?!" I yelled my voice rising.

God only stared at me, his crystal clear eyes looking right into my condemned, demonic soul, and I flinched, knowing perfectly well what he was seeing...

He blinked and watched me, before speaking up once more. "She fell in love with a spawn of Satan. You're a demon, and she's an angel...a murderer and a savior...she has gone against my will and this is her punishment..." His voice rang in my ears, and I could understand why a person would hate to deal with this every day...

"Are demons like me so worthless that we don't deserve a chance at happiness?" I questioned glaring at this 'monster with wings.'

Suddenly god smiled at me, his eyes filled with humor. "What's so funny?" I growled my fist tightening.

He stretched his wings, one wrapping around him, and his face half hidden behind the feathers. "You're here aren't you...?" he whispered, and with a blink, he was gone, all that was left was one, solitary feather.

Walking over I leaned down and picked it up, twirling it in my hand. "Here...in the same city as her..." I whispered and closed my eyes, letting go of the feather as it blew off in the wind.

I opened my eyes after a moment and looked up at the sky, which was now growing dark once more. "Those demons are here for one thing and one thing only...angel meat..." I turned around and began walking down the street again, my nerves on edge.

"And there's only one angel I know that could be in this city...

"...Chiaki."

* * *

**Ah ok i hope it was good :D *more cheerful now that the chapter was posted* as everyone knows silly ororon has relized Chiaki's in the city! :O GASP! and now there are demon's after her, but he doesn't know _where_ she is! MORE GASP! haha please update and review, and if you want you can send me angry/mean comments too, i deserve it -.-" ill update faster next time k?! SORRYYYYYYY and the new chappie will be up faster then this one! thanks!**

**-crazed :]**


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts

**Hello again everyone! :D Here's Chapter 8 of Never Break a Promise! Sorry if it's a short, -_- this is sort of the in-between chapter before the real action begins! Kind of like a lead-up to the climax ^^. So with that in mind, here's chapter 8! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Demon Ororon in anyway, because if I did, I would have made a second series to fix the crappy ending they did! D: (Hence the making of this story *cough cough*)**

* * *

I grasped the can of preserved foods in my hands like it was a lifeline. I swear, I could feel the hunger eating away at me, like it was trying to fill up the emptiness.

Shakily, I grasped the can tighter for a moment, before slamming it down hard against a half-destroyed wall. I picked up the now punctured can proudly, as if I'd just run the marathon. Yeah, some marathon...

Grabbing both sides of the can, I bent it backwards so that the break widened, and I could get to the food. Looking around I found a disheveled fork, and began to eat my "meal" slowly. God knows how long it'll be before I eat again...

I slowly walked over to a still slightly-usable bench and sat down. "I wonder...what happened to him..." I mumbled, looking up at the now dark sky. The blue sky and the bright sun had finally disappeared, and now it was back to my little sad world. "...probably realized a place like this isn't worthy of joy and sunshine..."

Taking another bite of my food, my thoughts turned back to my original question. Ever since i had seen him at the end of the road, it was as if he never died, like he never left me. I bit my lip, not wanting to go to those darker, sadder thoughts. It always led to memories. Memories that shouldn't be brought up.

It's like back in the old days. When I'd walk the streets to go get food and what-not, and suddenly a disemboweled dead soul would stumble over to me sobbing. They would tell me how much pain they were in, how all they wanted was for the pain to stop. I would nod a say soothing things, hugging them tighter to try and fill the void. And then they'd go to heaven, just like that...

Like them, I have to live with this pain every day. I can deal with the physical...it's the mental I can't handle. The pain in my chest I get when I think of my long lost love, the emptiness that comes with the little emotion left inside of me. I wonder, if Ororon saw me today, would he look at me like I was a ghost? One of those lost souls I had saved, those haunted wraiths that had nothing left? He probably not even recognize me...Even in our final moments, his eyes had that glassy sheen, and I knew he could no longer really and truly see me...

My hand tightened around the can of food I was holding as that memory solidified in my mind. I grit my teeth, squeezing the can tighter, and allowing the sharp metal to dig into my hand. It may have been rash, but it's the only thing I could do to stop the memory from swallowing me whole.

After I felt I was no longer in danger of having my heart break for the millionth time, I looked down at my hand. The blood was seeping out of it like I had an unlimited amount, and the wounds were deep. Wincing slightly as I dropped the now ruined "lunch", I stood up to go find something clean to wash it with.

"Yeah, like there's _anything_ sanitary left in this whole damn city..." I muttered and turned, walking down the first road I saw, the blood dripping down my hand and leaving a small trail behind me.

Turning slightly I looked back at the road I was walking down and smiled to myself, something I hadn't done in months; a real true smile. "Maybe," I mumbled hopefully "It will be a path for a certain devil to come and find me..."

I turned back around and walked down the street once more, not feeling the starved pairs of eyes that watched me.

* * *

**Yay! So There's chapter 8! Like I said before, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the next one's going to be much longer and much more intense! Next chapter may or may not be the last one, if not, the end is coming up! Please review and comment, and I'd love to have some ideas thrown at me for the final chapter/ the climax! **

**Thanks!**

**-Crazed :D**


	9. Chapter 9: An Inescapable Past

***Gasp!* Guess what?! It's Crazed here back from the dead! Yeah I know I've been gone for quite a while and lots of you are 'prob like "grumble grumble." But I'm back and in the virtual flesh! :P In my defence school has been god-awful to me, especially because my bag with a years worth of school stuff was stolen from me, so I had a lot to make up...**

**_Anyway_, here is Chapter 9 of Never Break a Promise! Only about three chapters left everyone! Just so you know, this is quite along chapter, so i hope everyone is happy. :) **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Demon Ororon in anyway, especially because I'd abuse my power to much -like I am in this story...**

* * *

My footsteps echoed along the quiet avenues, boulevards, streets, you name it. Every few seconds I'd look around, half expecting to see her standing there looking back at me.

But every time I look over at a crumbling wall or half destroyed bench and imagine her there, her face is blank. Not like blank emotionless blank, blank like she has _no _face blank. Pretty damn weird, no? I've been able to memorize every little detail about Chiaki that's even possible, all because I knew I wouldn't be able to see her again. And then as soon as I find out she's in the same _city_ as me, I can no longer see her face. Maybe she doesn't even have one anymore. Maybe having to be in this place for so long has wiped away any of that beautiful girl I remember.

It almost makes me want to stop looking for her.

Because truth be told, I'm scared. Terrified actually. It's strange thinking about how an ex-king of the devils is scared of facing the one thing they ever loved...But I have these fears that are building up inside. One fear for every step I take.

My foot crunched against a piece of broken glass. _What if I finally find her, and she doesn't who I am...? _Another step. _What if she cries when I see her again? _Crunch. _Or she runs away?_ This time I take a long stride, a futile attempt in stopping as many as these damn things as I can from popping into my head. _...What if I _never_ find her?_

This thought makes me stop dead in my tracks.

At first, I was okay with walking around this condemned city for the rest of eternity, because I knew, or _thought_ I knew, Chiaki was fine and fucking dandy somewhere. So really, this all leads back to Chiaki, not _me_.

I wonder what she thought of me for all that time we were together. I know at first we were- or at least _she_ was- happy. Dare I say it? Well I guess so seeing how I already did... But yeah, she was happy, and I was _content_ with seeing that. Truth be told I don't think a king of devils is capable of withstanding _happiness_, but maybe it's just me. Othello managed to pull it off with his wife, but that was before she was killed and eh, he hasn't been truly happy since.

It makes me wonder if Chiaki hasn't been truly happy ever since _I _got killed, murdered, brutally ripped to shreds... whatever word suites you're fancy. But really –yes there is always a but to these kinds of things...

She really hasn't been truly happy ever since all those all those bounty hunters started showing up. Probably because she got a real nice look at what I really was, which was a ruthless killer.

A few quiet minutes tick by, and you couldn't even hear my footsteps anymore. Of course that silence always has to break at some point, which happens when a horrid screech suddenly pierces the air, and I lose my footing. Stumbling, I look up just in time to see a massive black bird take flight, the three blood red eyes in the middle of its head symbolizing one thing...a demon. With a growl I regain me footing and glare up at the monster.

It only takes a moment for the bird's wing to catch on fire, the black flames licking at its feathers. As always my flames are hungry for more, eager to consume its own kind faster than it is an angel. I scowl at this, not even noticing the flaming monster diving towards me with a wild cry.

That is of course, until the stupid demon hits me head on.

I could feel my body snap as the giant _thing_ rammed its head against my stomach, blood sputtering out of my mouth almost on impact.

Just like old times.

Except this time, I didn't have my intestines hanging out of me like ribbons. Or at least not yet anyway. Not to mention I was already dead. Or at least I _was_. What was I now?

My odd thoughts were broken as I slammed into one of the nearby walls, the decaying material crumbling on impact.

Shakily I stood back up, the demon giving a roar in anger. Maybe it was part cat? This made me frown. ____ and ____ were cat demons too, but this thing was also a bird. Not to mention the fact that Chiaki wasn't around to stop me from ripping this thing to shreds.

A sadistic smile crept on my face at the thought of this. Wiping the blood from my mouth I sneered at the demon.

"See, look what you've done now! You've pissed me off. And you know what happens when I get pissed off right?"

I began walking towards it, and in turn the demon's scale like feathers bristled and it gave another screech at me. Okay, that noise was _really_ starting to tick me off. With a scowl, I grabbed the damn bird by the wing and snapped it between my fingers.

Let me just say now, breaking a _huge_ birds wing that's already angry is a really stupid move. A really, _really _stupid move. But then again, I've never been the smartest guy in the bunch. Like killing that stupid kid in the park, who had his whole tribe backing him up... Yeah, that was stupid too.

So as I snapped this things wing with great ease it started screaming, especially when it's whole body burst into flames. Let me also mention the fact that a giant demon bird like that can't be taken down by simple flames, or at least not quickly anyway. It's going to fight back like there's no tomorrow, and by the end of it, one of us is going to end up in hell.

I don't even know if I even _can_ go back to hell, but with Othello as King I don't think my return would be very welcome. Besides, as God said before, I'm in this city for a reason, and that's because of chiaki.

Always Chiaki.

Just as swift as before the demon swung its head, and if possible hit me harder than before. As I was thrown through the air like a ragdoll, I smiled to myself. Yup, here I am on the brink of being ripped apart by a giant bird demon, and all I can do is smile.

Because as my mind drifts back to chiaki, which it seems to be doing a lot lately, it makes me think of how chiaki would react of she was here right now, and we were living the moment of the few hours before I died. She was there for every piece of it. Every injury, scream, blood splatter, and tears that were shed. I'm sure she'd cry at the sight.

My body finally hit the ground and I barrel-rolled, right into a jagged metal gate. Just as suddenly I screamed fucking bloody murder, because like all the good luck I have, the sharp spear-like bars went right through me, and I could feel the rusted metal go straight through some very important organs.

Damn... and I had just gotten those back too.

As one of the spikes punctured my lungs, I practically vomited out blood.

Did I mention before that this was a bad idea?

Coughing, I tried to find my breath, but with a punctured lung it's pretty damn hard.

With an impossible effort I pushed myself off of the fence. Somehow mustering enough strength to stand, I stood and faced the monster.

_I can't die yet!_

A smug smile spread across my face as the last of the blood in my mouth was spit out.

** It's too late. **

The nostalgic words rang in my ears, the last time I said that was when I was on my deathbed.

How ironic.

My fist tightened as I took a shaky step forward.

_Chiaki, I need to see her just one last time!_

The beast gave another shriek, its charred face almost too ugly to look at, _almost._ "Ready to die, asshole?"

**It's too late.**

Its wings spread wide, its cry shaking the ground beneath me.

_I just need to know if she was okay without me, if she'll _be_ okay without me...  
_  
A cocky smile spread across my face. Almost immediately the thing began charging at me, and I got myself ready for the impact.

**It's too late.**

...Because frankly I don't think I'm going to live to see her smile again. The thought makes me want to scream and sob at the same time. I'd come so far, escaped death itself. All to have that damn cold grave thrown in my face all over again.

And this time Chiaki won't be there to spend my last moments with me.

Has it gotten that late already?

* * *

I could feel my body convulse, the lack of air in my lungs causing my vision to become murky, shadowed.

**It's too late.**

Those three words rang in my ears with every ragged breath I took, and I had to agree with them.

My stomach suddenly lurched and I vomited, chunks of who-knows what coming up with it.

All I knew was that it was really, really red.

My world spun around me, and my hand instinctively tightened on my abdomen, memories of my organs dragging along the floor flashing through my mind.

Feet unstable, I stumbled on the rubble as the ground beneath me gave another huge lurch. As I lost my balance I leaned all my weight to the right, that whole side of my body slamming into a broken concrete wall, more blood coming up out of my mouth.

Pushing myself off the wall I continued forward, my eyesight getting darker and darker with every step.

_This is it... My final performance...Shall I make a speech to commemorate it? Yeah, let's go out with a huge fucking bang....  
_  
...Hey Chiaki?

If you could see me right now would you run away, or would you just start crying? Would you think about every time we spent together, like our life flashing before your eyes, or would you think of nothing at all?

......

Chiaki?

If I died right now would you know that I loved you? And that if I could, I'd do it all over again, if I could just have a chance to tell you that?

I couldn't see anymore. My whole body swayed, and the hand on my stomach tightened, because I finally realized that I _did_ have organs hanging out of me like rags, it wasn't just my imagination. It was impossible to hold on anymore, I couldn't. As I felt myself begin to fall, a noise came from behind me and I turned and looked, even though I couldn't see anything anymore.

"O-o-Ororon?"

The voice was so quiet against my clogged ears I could hardly hear it, but I knew who it was.

So Chiaki, I just want to let you know that I love you... Oh and Chiaki? When I die, I don't think I'm going to be coming back again, I'm so sorry...

A real smile spread across my face, right before my mind slipped away.

"ORORON!"

**It's too late.**

* * *

**Well, what's the verdict? To be honest I almost cried when I was writing this, especially since i was listening to really sad music as I did, lmao. So as I said before only about three chapters left! I have everything planned out for next chapter, it's just a matter of getting around to type it. If you havn't caught on to the pattern yet the POV's switch between Chiakia and Ororon, so of course next will be Chiaki's turn to talk! -^^-**

**Please Comment, review, compliment, fav, uhh subscribe, just click the little green button! :D**

**Thanks and see ya soon!**

**-Crazed xP  
**


End file.
